warriorscfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Tail
Turtle Tail is a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail'' :Turtle Tail is a young, energetic she-cat who lives in the mountains with Gray Wing and the rest of her Tribemates. When Gray Wing and his brother, Clear Sky, return from hunting, Turtle Tail is extremely shocked, and her eyes widen when she sees the hawk, and she can't believe it. :When Gray Wing comments on how close his brother and Bright Stream are, Silver Frost says that there might be kits soon. The elder jokes around and says that there might be more than one litter, and shoves Gray Wing playfully, teasing him about Turtle Tail, saying she's a beautiful cat. :When Stoneteller decides to send Shaded Moss, and some of the other cats away to find a better place to live, Turtle Tail is enthusiastic about it, and excitedly asks Gray Wing if he plans on going. Before he can answer, however, Clear Sky speaks up, saying that both he and Bright Stream are going. He says that it will be a tough journey, but it would be worth it. Turtle Tail agrees, and says it will be wonderful. She turns her attention back to Gray Wing, and asks again if he's going. Gray Wing doesn't know, and he doesn't answer the she-cat's question. :Turtle Tail is part of the group of cats who scout out the best ways to leave the mountains. She is joined by Shaded Moss, Tall Shadow, Dappled Pelt, Rainswept Flower, and Clear Sky. She asks Gray Wing if he wants to join the patrol, and he declines, saying he's exhausted from hunting. After they return and make their report, Clear Sky and Shaded Moss explain that they have found a path to take, although they will need to be careful. Turtle Tail waves her tail, saying that it's still the quickest route, and Shaded Moss agrees with her. :When Gray Wing says that he's considering leaving with Shaded Moss and his group, Turtle Tail is happy, and says that she's pleased he's coming with them. Soon after their talk, Dewy Leaf comes storming over, and demands to know why Moon Shadow, another of the cats, is leaving. Turtle Tail leans over towards Gray Wing and whispers that there's going to be trouble. :Because of the conflicting interests within the group of cats of the mountains, there are often arguments over whether or not to let Shaded Moss lead the group of cats chosen away. To settle this, Stoneteller decides to hold a vote, and they cast stones to decide whether or not to leave. Along with Lion's Roar, and many others, Turtle Tail votes to leave the mountains. Later on, she leaves with Tall Shadow, Shaded Moss, Clear Sky, Moon Shadow, and Rainswept Flower. :Throughout the journey, Turtle Tail seems to show affection for Gray Wing, who came because of his runaway brother, Jagged Peak. At their destination, Turtle Tail and Gray Wing find a kittypet, Bumble. After going to Twolegplace day after day, and deciding that Gray Wing will not give up on Storm, it is revealed that Turtle Tail has moved into Twolegplace. :Turtle Tail later is encountered by Gray Wing when he comes to her and Bumble to ask for help to find Storm. She turns away and does not help him find Storm. Later, however, she and Bumble tell him that Storm is in danger and go with him to attempt to save her and the kits. References and Citations Category:Females Category:Kittypet Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Minor Character